Jan's Weight Problem (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Jan stopped eating for a few days just to lose weight. And Sandy knows and had been swore to keep it to themselves and not tell anyone. But there is trouble.


Jan looked in the mirror sad. She turned to the side and sucked her stomach in. But it didn't work. She is still her usual self.

"Jan! Time for school!" Her mom calls.

"Coming mom," Jan replied and then walked out.

She kept thinking about herself all day. She worries about if anyone doesn't want to be friends with her because she's fat. Especially when she has her boyfriend.

So she made a promise to not eat anything until she loses weight.

During lunch, Jan showed up with nothing but water. Rizzo looked at her surprised and asked, "Jan? How come you don't have any food on you?"

"Umm... Well, I actually ate my lunch before arriving because I was sooooooo hungry!" Jan have a huge smile, and they couldn't tell she's lying.

"Alright," Rizzo buys it.

The next day, Jan's stomach is calling her rumbling as if it's saying, "Where's the food? Gimme some food!"

Jan shrugged it off and did the same thing. She ate nothing but chunks of ice and drank water.

Then Jan felt a little nauseous and a little dizzy. But not as dizzy. She tried so hard not to sleep in class or she can get in trouble.

Then during lunch, she joins the gang with water again and Rizzo asked, "You ate on the way here again?"

"Mmmmhmmm..." Jan replied tiredly.

As the gang starts eating their food, Jan's stomach started telling her, "Ask for pudding... Ask for coleslaw... Ask for anything..."

Marty asked, "Hey Jan? You want my pudding?"

She looked up and then shook her head. "I'm actually full at the moment."

Marty shrugs and then says, "Oh. Ok!"

Sandy looked at Jan a little confused. On the first day, she shared food with her and became friends. She has seen Jan eat many times before, but then noticed something is wrong. Jan looked a little pale than the last time she saw her.

Just then Jan felt really nauseous and then says hurriedly, "I'll be right back." Then she ran off.

Sandy says, "I'll be right back." Though it wasn't her business, but she was very concerned.

She tries to find Jan but didn't have any luck finding her.

She walked down the hall but then heard coughing and retching sounds coming from the girl's bathroom.

She walked in there slowly and then asked if it's Jan, "Jan? Is that you in there?"

Jan came out looking exhausted and still dizzy after flushing the contents down the toilet.

"Are you ok Jan?"

She nodded and said, "I am just exhausted. That's all."

Sandy asks, "Tell me what's wrong? Please, even though this isn't really my business. But I am worried about you. You can tell me Jan! We're best friends!"

Jan stared at her in silence and then sighs, "Alright. I'll tell you. But swear on your Pink Lady pinky that you won't tell anyone!"

Sandy gave a huge smile.

Jan asked, "What?"

"It's just that, this is my first Pink Lady pinky swear ever, well personally!"

Jan gave a small smile and then Sandy says, "Pink Lady swear." She giggles and asks serious, "Ok. Now what's going on?"

Jan replied slowly, "I tried so hard to diet and look beautiful for months, I even exercised, but it didn't work. My weight stayed the same! So I decided to not eat just to lose weight. So far I haven't been eating in about 2 days."

Sandy's eyes widened in shock and nearly shouted, "You haven't ate in-"

Jan immediately put her hand over Sandy's mouth and then hisses in a whisper, "You Pink Lady swore you never tell anyone! This conversation never happened! Got it?"

Sandy slowly nodded looking a bit nervous.

Just like that, Sandy kept her secret with Jan, and soon two days have gone by and Jan is not going so good at all. She had a couple dizzy spells mixed with fatigue. Also she kept emptying the contents in her stomach from the nausea. Sandy continues to worry, but she doesn't want to break her first Pink Lady swear since she became a Pink Lady, and she doesn't want to get Jan angry. Meanwhile, the gang worries about Jan because she wasn't her quirky self. She looked really exhausted. She fell asleep in class one day missing her lesson and then the next day she slept during lunch.

That night, as the gang talks at Frosty's and eating. Jan unintentionally fell asleep on Putzie's shoulder. Sandy felt worried and really guilty. And the gang is also worried about it.

Putzie says, "Maybe she had a stressful week. Maybe she just needs a rest."

They nodded and then soon as it's time to go, Putzie woke Jan up to take her home. "Jan? Wake up!"

She slowly awoke. She opened her eyes and gave a huge yawn and stretched her arms on the table before laying her head on one of the arm closing her eyes again. She's really fatigued.

"Come on, we're gonna take you home," Putzie says softly stroking her hair and shaking her shoulder.

Jan nodded softly, but as she stands up it turned black. She collapsed on the floor in a faint.

"JAN!" Putzie yelled and the gang who were walking out the door came back and gathered around yelling her name.

"Is she ok?" Danny asked worried.

Putzie stammers with tears of worry, "I don't know! I am scared you guys! Jan would never faint like that before!"

Kenickie shouts, "Alright! Don't panic! I seen this in the movies once! We gotta take her home to make sure if she just fainted."

Danny took Jan into his arms and carried her to the car followed by Putzie coming also. Sandy just stood there thinking if she should tell them, but she doesn't want to break her first Pink Lady swear.

"Sandy! Ya coming?" Rizzo asked.

She nodded and then went with them.

They got to Jan's house, and Danny carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch. Her parents aren't home yet which is a good thing.

Putzie then tried to wake her up again, "Jan… Talk to me… Wake up…"

She opened her eyes slowly again. They were half open as she heard mumbled voices.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Marty asked really worried.

Sonny shushed his girlfriend, "Give her some space. She's waking up now."

Sandy just sat in a chair feeling really guilty. She could've told them sooner.

Jan asked tiredly and dizzy, "Mmmmm… What happened?"

"You fainted sweetie." Putzie kisses her forehead.

Jan asked, "I'm home?"

"Yeah." He replied softly. Then he asked, "Jan? Are you ok? Y' know we're worried about you because we love you."

Jan ignored it and then they all heard a loud growling noise as if it sounded like a beast or a bear.

"What the hell was that?" Doody asked.

"It sounded like some dog about to attack us," Kenickie replies a little scared.

Rizzo then says sarcastically, "It nearly sounded like Jan's stomach. Or a beast?"

Danny then spoke up when he heard Rizzo saying 'Jan's stomach', "Wait."

He went over to the couch and placed his hand over her stomach and felt it rumbling really loudly and harder. Putzie did the same.

"Rizzo, your right. It was her stomach," Danny says to Rizzo who sat on Kenickie's lap.

Putzie asked Jan, "When was the last time you ate?"

Just then a voice spilled it out, "4 days ago- Whoops…"

It was Sandy. She realized she just spilled the beans.

Danny asked, "Sandy? Is there something that we don't know?"

Sandy immediately lied, "I thought you guys asked the last time she ate oreos!"

Putzie then confronted Sandy and asked, "What is going on?"

Sandy immediately shouted, "I can't tell you! I Pink Lady swore I never tell anybody! And it was my first personal Pink Lady promise I ever made!"

Rizzo stood up and shouted back, "Screw the promise! What is going on?"

Sandy looked at everybody else in the room including Jan who's half awake. When she noticed her friend doesn't look like herself, she felt really extremely guilty for this. Jan may be taken to the hospital, or her system is going to shut down. She can't take it anymore! She has to save her friend.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Sandy yelled about to cry. "Jan hasn't eaten anything in 4 days!"

Everyone else gasped and they're jaws are wide open.

Putzie asked his girlfriend, "Is that true?"

Jan looked at the worried faces of their friends then gave in and nodded.

Putzie yells, "SOMEONE! GET HER SOMETHING TO EAT! NOW! ANYTHING!"

Frenchy and Marty ran to the kitchen. Sandy sat back in the chair crying for what she did.

Putzie strokes Jan's hair and asks scolding a bit, "You do realize what your doing to yourself?"

She nodded tiredly.

Putzie said firmly, "Don't lie to me. You didn't even know what your doing."

"Yeah Jan. You're really driving off the road," Kenickie agrees. "I mean your causing serious damage to your body. There are symptoms such as anorexia, bulimia, and… pretty much all this crap I learned in health class."

Danny asked, "Why are you doing this Jan? To kill yourself?"

"You really scared us to death Jan," Rizzo said really worried than anyone.

Jan's tears welled up in her eyes and then starts sobbing loudly, "I'm sorry Putz! I'm sorry guys! But the reason why I did this is because I don't want to be this way anymore! Since I fell in love I'm aware of my body. I tried to diet and lose weight! But nothing worked! I tried exercising too but it didn't work. My weight stayed the same! So I decided not to eat so much than expected. I forgot about all those effects that have happened! I wanted to lose weight so bad and I'm starting to!" She continues to cry loudly and then says, "I told Sandy to not tell anyone about it! I'm scared that I might gain weight again! And to be honest, I'm scared that I might die, or end up in the hospital! I'm scared Putzie! I'm so scared!"

Putzie immediately pulled her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He shushes her and says soothingly to calm down, "Hey. It's ok. Listen to me… Jan, it doesn't really matter if your overweight or not. I love you because when I first laid eyes on you, you are the most amazing girl I have ever seen. You are the love of my life Jan. You're part of my life now. And this has nothing to do with if your pretty or not. I really love you Jan. I love you on the outside more than the inside."

"You mean that?" Jan asked calming down a little.

Putzie replied, "Yes. We all love you Jan. We don't want anything bad happening to you."

Jan continued to have tears running down her face and Sandy cried softly.

Danny went to Sandy and asked, "You ok Sandy?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know what to do."

Then Frenchy and Marty came back with a box full of twinkles and a bag of oreos.

Putzie took a Twinkie out of the wrapper and then gave it to her.

Jan refused at first but couldn't resist. She popped it into her mouth and then chewed and swallowed before taking another one.

Sandy says, "I'm sorry Jan. I didn't know what to do."

Jan says not smiling but cooly and honest, "It's ok."

The gang watches her and make sure she eats something, and it was a few minutes later and Jan finished off her 5th Twinkie and downed it with a glass of water.

Putzie asked his girlfriend, "Feeling better sweetie?"

Jan nodded. The dizziness has gone away, but she is still tired. "I'm still a little tired though. I think i'm gonna go to bed."

They all nodded.

Frenchy then suggests, "How about I can help you get ready for bed. Alright?"

Jan nodded and Putzie asked Frenchy, "After you get ready, I'll come up."

Frenchy smiled as a reply and asked Marty, "Hey Marty, wanna help?"

She nodded and went with Frenchy to Jan upstairs to her bedroom to get changed and ready for bed.

Sandy still cries about what she did. "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to do this. I wasn't doing the right thing."

"It's alright Sandy," Kenickie smiles, "You did the right thing. If you hadn't told us sooner she would've been in the hospital right now."

"Yeah, but I should've told you guys like before. And it was my first swear of the Pink Ladies and I didn't want to break it. I wanted to protect myself from your feelings if I spilled it out."

Rizzo spoke up, "Sandy, this whole thing is more than just protecting our reputation. It's about looking after each other. We're more than friends. We're a family Sandy. The T-Bird and Pink Ladies aren't even about protecting our reputation, we're protecting each other. And you did the right thing. You just have to think about your friends a little more than swearing. Ok?"

"I guess took this a little too literally huh?" She asked. "I'm sorry."

"Ehhhh don't worry about it, " Sonny says, "You just didn't know it yet."

She went over to Putzie and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok Sandy. All that matters now is that Jan is alright and safe," Putzie says giving a kiss on her cheek while hugging.

Frenchy came back down and says, "She's in bed now Putzie."

"Ok."

"I gotta get back home," Doody announced, "My old man is going to whip me if I didn't come."

Sonny then says, "Yeah same, I got this stupid curfew. I don't make it back, i'll be grounded for life."

Kenickie says, "We'll drive ya. C'mon Rizz."

Rizzo told Putzie, "Tell her to feel better. Ok?"

He replied, "Yeah."

Sonny, Doody, Kenickie, and Rizzo left and the rest stayed. They went upstairs to her bedroom to find her sitting up in her bed in her cozy warm surrounded by fluffy pillows and stuffed animals.

Putzie smiles, "Hey babe… You're still awake."

"I know." Jan sighs tiredly and rubs her eyes. "I'm sorry I did this guys, I guess I was taking on too much of this."

"It's ok Jan," Marty smiles forgiving her.

Frenchy hugs her tightly and says soothingly, "I really hope you feel a lot better sweetheart. Remember to eat something ok?"

"Ok," Jan said and then looks at Sandy and apologizes, "I'm really sorry Sandy. I should've made you not tell anyone."

"It's ok. I learned my lesson, we have to look after each other" Sandy smiles and Danny kisses her.

"I should've started this in the first place anyways. I'm sorry," Jan says before yawning.

Putzie smiles, "It's alright sweetheart. Listen, I need you to go to sleep. Ok?"

She nodded. Her eyes started to grow a little heavy.

Frenchy helps Jan lay down and get her comfy.

Danny clears his throat and announces, "I gotta get Sandy home. It's past curfew."

"Yeah. I gotta go too," Marty said. She kisses Jan on the forehead. "Feel better, ok? And eat."

Danny hugged her, gave her a kiss and says a little firm, "Don't do it again, alright?"

Jan nodded and Sandy hugs her. "We all love you Jan. So much. We're not gonna let any bad thing happen to you. Ok? Goodnight."

Then Frenchy strokes her pigtails which made Jan very sleepy. Her eyes were growing heavy and heavy.

Putzie kissed her forehead whispering, "I love you no matter what you are sweetheart. I will always love you. Sweet dreams my angel."

Jan smiled hearing that. Her eyes drifted shut and then they heard soft even breathing that she's fast asleep.

Danny was about to walk out the door with Sandy and then asked Putzie, "Hey Putz? You want a ride home?"

"I'm gonna stay here until her folks get back. Go ahead without me, alright?"

Danny nodded and then waked out with Sandy.

Marty asked Frenchy, "You want me to give you a ride home?"

"It's ok Marty. I think i'll stay over tonight in case. I gotta make sure she's feeling better."

Marty sighs, "Suit yourself. Night guys." Then she left.

Then it was just Putzie and Frenchy. They both stayed over for the night watching Jan rest until around the early hours which was when Jan's parents came back. They explained what happened and her mom decided to take Jan to the doctor tomorrow.

 **What do you guys think of this?! I may write a few more stories because i got inspired from their personalities, feelings, and everything around me. Please positive review.**


End file.
